La quête de sa vie
by mysticfairy.21
Summary: Concours de l'après Guerre : Neville Londubat et le combat de toute une vie ...


_**Bonjour ! Petit OS que j'ai écrit en réponse à concours sur l'après-guerre ... Le personnage principal est Neville Londubat ...**_

_**Ecrire cet OS m'a beaucoup plu et j'ai en tête une fic qui reprendra ce que j'ai commencé dans cette histoire ... je ne sais pas quand je l'écrirai mais je le ferai ...**_

_**Bonne lecture ...**_

**oOoOoOo**

C'est ce jour là que tout avait commencé ...

Les couloirs du service étaient aussi calmes qu'à l'accoutumée, épargnés de la tempête de blessés que cette dernière bataille avait généré. Il avait marché, seul dans ce couloir qu'il connaissait par cœur, et pour la première fois au cours de sa jeune existence, il n'avait pas senti le désespoir et le chagrin s'emparer de lui, comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il venait leur rendre visite.

Il avait toujours du mal à réaliser, c'était terminé ...

Lorsqu'il avait poussé la porte de leur chambre, sa main n'avait pas tremblé. Il était entré dans cette pièce qui lui était si familière, il n'y avait pas de meilleur mot pour la qualifier ... C'était dans cette pièce que sa famille se trouvait ...

Il s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre pour tirer les rideaux et laisser le soleil inonder l'endroit de ses rayons chatoyants, et il avait eu l'impression de vraiment sentir cet astre doré pour la première fois.

- Le poussin jaune n'aime pas être dérangé pendant que l'ours dors !

Il s'était retourné et avait regardé sa mère avec tendresse, et non plus avec tristesse. Elle jouait avec des coupures probablement tirées des dernières nouvelles. Il avait senti le soleil irradier contre son dos, comme pour lui donner du courage. Mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui en donne, il était le courage, son destin lui avait finalement permis de le réaliser, il avait abattu ce serpent et combattu avec ses amis, il avait goûté ce sentiment d'invincibilité qui pourrait nous faire déplacer des montagnes, et Merlin sait qu'il avait envie d'en déplacer. Sur le lit d'à côté son père dormait, la respiration régulière, la main crispée sur une photographie. En s'approchant, il s'était aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'une photo datant d'avant ... avant ... une époque dont ils ne se rappelaient même pas et ce fut là ... à cet instant précis que tout était devenu clair pour lui. Il avait trouvé un but à sa vie ...

- Bonjour Monsieur Londubat !

- Bonjour Proserpine ! Comment se déroule la dessiccation ?

- Tout se passe comme prévu professeur ! Nous devrions pouvoir commencer la préparation de la potion ce soir au crépuscule.

- Parfait ... vous avez réglé l'étuve pour qu'elle s'arrête seule ?

- Oui Monsieur.

- Dans ce cas prenez votre après midi, je vous revois à 18h.

Une fois que sa jeune assistante eût quitté la serre, Neville prit place devant le plan de travail et passa les quelques heures le séparant du lever de la lune à vérifier son protocole, une ultime fois. Aujourd'hui, il allait peut être toucher au but, aujourd'hui serait le résultat de vingt ans de travail acharné. Il n'avait pas arrêté une minute depuis qu'il avait entrepris son projet. Sa vérification terminée, il se dirigea vers la cheminée qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du laboratoire, saisit une poignée de poudre dans le bocal accroché sur le manteau et la lança d'un geste vif dans l' âtre rougeoyant, tout en énonçant clairement le destinataire. Aussitôt une flambée verte apparut, et Neville passa la tête à l'intérieur.

- Salut ! dit-il au sorcier brun qui lui tournait le dos.

Ce dernier sursauta, s'arrachant à la lecture du dossier dans laquelle il était plongé.

- Tiens ! Neville ! Quoi de neuf ? répondit-il avec un sourire.

- C'est pour ce soir Harry ! La dessiccation s'est lancée, je crois que cette fois c'est la bonne !

- Fantastique ! J'avertis immédiatement Ginny et Hermione !

- Parfait ! Je mettrais la potion en branle à 18h, pour arriver à synchroniser ma cuisson avec la montée lunaire, il ne reste plus que trois heures. Rejoignez moi au laboratoire le plus tôt possible pour les dernières vérifications !

- Compte sur nous ! A tout à l'heure !

La tête de Neville disparut de la cheminée de son bureau et Harry prit sans attendre une poignée de poudre afin d'appeler chez lui. Ginny se chargea de transplaner à Ste Mangouste pour prévenir Hermione et ils se retrouvèrent ainsi vingt minutes plus tard dans la serre. Harry n'avait jamais vu Neville aussi calme et serein, on aurait dit qu'il avait préparé ce moment toute sa vie. Tout était réglé comme du papier à musique, les ingrédients étaient prêts, les outils disposés de façon à travailler dans les meilleures conditions, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Cette nuit, le professeur Neville Londubat allait risquer sa vie. L'opération s'avérait tellement dangereuse qu'il avait été nécessaire de renforcer les vitres du laboratoire avec des sortilèges extrêment puissants, et c'était tout naturellement Harry qui c'était porté volontaire. La réussite de cette entreprise lui tenait particulièrement à coeur, et il n'avait pas lésigné sur les moyens afin d'aider Neville à se procurer tout le matériel requis. Il se rappelait encore le jour où le garçon au visage lunaire et à la démarche gauche avait frappé à la porte du 12 square Grimmauld pour lui soumettre son projet. C'était quelques jours à peine après la grande bataille qui avait mis un terme définitif au règne de Lord Voldemort. Neville avait degagé une telle impression de puissance et de détermination, qu'il en était presque méconaissable. Il s'attaquait à une montagne, mais semblait excité de se mettre au travail, il était prêt à tout, pour mener à bien ce qu'il appelait déjà la quête de sa vie, il allait découvrir le remède qui redonnerait la santé mentale à ses parents. Il était parti faire le tour du monde à la recherche des plantes les plus rares, il voulait ne rien laisser au hasard. Il avait aussi pris la décision d'entreprendre des études de Potions. Harry avait bien cru faire une syncope lorsqu'il avait émis ce souhait. Mais rien ne pouvait émailler la détermination du jeune sorcier, il était parti, il avait appris, pendant presque sept ans personne n'avait eu des nouvelles de lui. A son retour, il avait à peine pris le temps de poser ses valises qu'il achetait un local dans l'Allée des Embrumes, quasiment désertée depuis la fin de la guerre. Il n'était pas revenu seul, il ramenait avec lui une jeune femme de dix ans sa cadette, rencontrée au Guatemala, répondant au nom de Proserpine. Et voilà que finalement, le jour était arrivé, la formulation était achevée, l'étape décisive de la préparation de la plante clef était sous contrôle, le reste n'était que de la cuisine. Certes, peu de recettes recquiéraient la présence d'un Auror et d'une Médicomage, mais c'était la quête ... A 17h45, l'assistante franchit la porte du laboratoire peut être pour la dernière fois. Tout était fin prêt ...


End file.
